


The Sound of Silence

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Magnum P.I.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jungle is never silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romankate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Romankate).



The jungle is never silent. It breathes and it hums and it ripples. It's much too alive to be truly quiet. So when Thomas doesn't hear anything, he knows Charlie is close. Only the Vietcong's silence can drown out the jungle's pulse.

Now, his pulse hammers impossibly fast, and his feet tries desperately to keep up. Somewhere up ahead is the chopper, his salvation. The silent menace gives chase, crowds his heels, pants hot against his neck. _Don't look_, his mind screams, even as he turns his head to see... then he's falling, tripped by his own stupidity, headlong towards the hard ground. A scream fills his ears as he falls; it's his scream, but at least it's a sound, blessed sound...

###

  


The Pacific is never silent. Oh, your mind can deceive you, blending the constant flow of waves into a murmur that recedes to nothing. But if you choose to listen, you can fill your ears, your head, with the ocean's endless rush.

Thomas sits on the beach and listens.

It won't fill his soul, he knows. But its gentle whisper helps soothe away the nightmares that haunt him still. Small comfort, perhaps, but it'll have to be enough.


End file.
